Aurora Dream - Episode 10
"The Lovely Rainbow After the Rain" is the tenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the tenth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis Aira's dampened heart is lightened after Shou unexpectedly invites her out in search of inspiration. But after she easily manages to solve his problem, he insults her. Will she be able to find a way to restore their friendship? Summary It's a rainy day and Aira is rushing for home. Unknowingly, she passes by Shou, who is sitting within a building with a notepad. He shuts the notebook as she passes and he expresses annoyance. Aira arrives home with the groceries and Omi, her mother, comes into the room to thank her before handing her a towel to dry off with. Aira is disappointed over being unable to wear the shirt she wanted to show Rizumu when they trained that day, but Omi explains that because of the rain the clothing wasn't properly dried. She'll just have to wait. Meanwhile, Rizumu is reading the brand new Love Tactics Book until she recalls that she has a lesson that day. Bea-chi remarks on the book and she doesn't say anything, grabbing her items before she takes off to meet up with Aira. Rizumu arrives to find Aira wearing a fashionable new outfit. Aira explains how she was hoping a cute, rain-inspired outfit would make her feel better, but it didn't. She asks Rizumu about her opinions on rainy weather, but Rizumu claims that she doesn't think much about it. Suddenly, the girls are approached by Shou, who asks Aira if they can meet up on Sunday. She accepts, and Rizumu eagerly claims Aira just accepted a date offer once he leaves. Aira claims it isn't, but Rizumu brings up what she recently learned from her book. She claims that when a boy sits to your right, that means he's interested in you, and when he imitates you, that means he likes you. Aira continues refusing her theories as they head to their lesson spot. The girls get to work, but when Aira struggles to keep up, Rabi-chi scolds her. Aira admits that she isn't feeling very confident, and in hopes of inspiring her, Rizumu points out that she needs her rival to keep her going, so Aira has to be in top form. She suggests that for now, Aira just take the rest of the day off so that she can prepare for her date with Shou, hoping when she returns that she'll be able to focus. The next day Aira prepares to leave when her father stops her to ask what she's doing. He wonders if she has a date but Aira quickly claims she doesn't have any plans, then rushes out. As she makes her way to Shou she stops to admire his work in a window she passes by, but the more she comments on how talented he is, the lesser she feels about herself. As Hibiki and Wataru prepare for their training, they discuss the fact that Shou isn't there. He had plans to focus on his designs, so he decided to skip the session. Hibiki is surprised when he realizes he accidentally grabbed Shou's bag, spotting his notebook inside. Arriving at Prism Stone, Aira is seated with Shou and she starts to think about the tips Rizumu gave her the prior day. As she gets flustered, Shou brings her a drink to go with his own, and she watches as they both begin to do the same things with them, and she thinks about Rizumu again. By the time she finishes it, she realizes that Shou hasn't been giving her attention despite inviting her there to begin with, so she decides to sneak away to do some browsing and she tries on some outfits until he approaches her. He explains that he invited her out in order to show her the current design he's been working on and asks if she has any advice. She begins to make suggestions, but this ends up annoying him, and he tells Aira that she can go off to train now. Confused, Aira tries to ask him why he seems so frustrated, but Shou claims that someone like her shouldn't be performing in Prism Shows to begin with. He asks her if she thought this was an actual date, then claims not to have any interest in romance before storming off. As Aira stands there, shocked by his sudden cruelty, she is joined by Hibiki, who came to return his notepad. He asks what happened seeing how upset she is, then wonders if Shou is envious of her fashion skills. He shows her some of Shou's designs before revealing the deadline he has coming up, which will be the show Aira was to partake in. he starts to wonder if her presence will end up being good or bad though. The next day, a press meeting is held between Callings, Aira, Rizumu, Jun, and Kyoko for the upcoming event. Aira struggles to answer anything, being too caught up in what Shou said to her, and Jun is forced to help her. Sadly, Aira sits alone afterwards until Shou suddenly surprises her. He apologizes for what he said and reveals a brand new outfit, one modified from the one he showed her the prior day. He attempts to make her feel better and he takes off to leave her with time to think. On the day of the performance Aira watches Shou while overlooking the outfit he made for her. She thinks back to what he said during the press conference and runs up to him, then puts it down suddenly and grabs the nearby paints. He is shocked by her sudden gesture as she reveals her plans to Pretty Remake it, and she begins to compliment his fashion sense while modifying it a little. Once she reveals that she painted the word "Prism" on the outfit, Shou is impressed. She plans to wear it for the performance so that he can see her shine on the rink. Shou is touched by the gesture as she runs off to change into the complete outfit. Then, she appears on stage, where she puts on a wonderful show and performs the Lovely Rainbow Jump. Afterwards, Callings head out to put on their own performance and reveal their special jumps to the audience that they have perfected. Later, Aira and Rizumu walk down a path when Rizumu mentions that the rain should be stopping soon. However, she is confused by Aira's mood and asks if she is happy. Aira begins to reconsider her statement from a few days back, when she complained about the rainy weather, causing Rizumu to wonder if something happened between them. Aira doesn't say anything; instead, she pauses to look up at the widely-spread rainbow in the sky. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Omi Harune *Shou *Hiroshi Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Wataru *Hibiki Toudou Trivia * During the Lovely Rainbow jump, the rainbow that appears is scientifically inaccurate. On a real rainbow, the top arc is red and the bottom arc is purple. However, on the rainbow in the show, the top arc is purple and the bottom arc is red. ** The same error exists with the rainbow that appears at the end of the episode. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 10/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream